maître de son coeur
by ylg
Summary: Alix:: deux one shot sur le même thème, 'Alix et Enak se sont encore mis dans une situation impossible et l'un d'eux doit être un maître et l'autre son esclave', soit chacun son tour. ::slash::
1. les petites choses

trop longs et trop épicés pour être inclus dans le recueil "duo boni adulescentul" ( /s/3265920 ) ; pas grave, je les mets à part !

**Titre : **Des petits riens  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Alix  
**Couple : **Enak/Alix  
**Genre : **de gen à domestique  
**Gradation : **PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité : **propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **Alix - Alix/Enak - Soumission - Alix et Enak se sont encore mis dans une situation impossible et l'un d'eux doit être un maître et l'autre son esclave... - Round 4 sur kinkenstock  
**Nombre de mots:** 800 et des brouettes

oOo

L'on renvoie Alix et Enak en mission diplomatique en Égypte, tablant sur la soi-disant glorieuse ascendance d'Enak. Ça s'est pourtant mal fini la première fois et les suivantes ne l'ont pas beaucoup aidé. Qu'est-ce qui est passé dans la tête des politiques cette fois… les deux premiers concernés ne le sauront jamais, et à vrai dire ne sont pas certains de vouloir le savoir.  
Il est bon pour leur survie personnelle de se rendre compte de quelle façon ils sont utilisés sur l'échiquier de César et des Ptolémides ; pour leur santé mentale en revanche, ils préfèrent continuer à ignorer certains secrets. Enfin bref. Puisqu'ils n'y peuvent rien…

Et pour gagner la confiance des officiels, hors de Cléopâtre et puisqu'ils devraient se tenir à distance de son frère et mari, donc… Alix n'a pas cette fois son titre d'envoyé spécial, encore moins d'ambassadeur. Non, puisqu'ils s'en vont en Égypte, l'on met les Égyptiens à l'honneur, et dans ce cas c'est _l'autre_ qui fait partie de la suite de son jeune ami !

Alix, prenant toujours très au sérieux les tâches que lui confie le Sénat, se pliera à ce rôle étrange. Il sait qu'il peut le faire. Mais tout de même, il s'en inquiète peu.

Fut un temps, à l'époque glorieuse des grands pharaons passés où il n'y avait pas d'esclave en Kemi. Mais à Rome oui, en Grèce aussi, et dans l'Alexandrie de ces temps-ci, où a grandi Enak, il en va de même. Même sans avoir été élevé à la cour de Saqqarah, en théorie, il sait comment les choses fonctionnent dans ce monde. En pratique, mis au pied du mur devant les courtisans qui s'attendent à ce qu'il agisse en prince, Enak n'est pas si sûr de savoir s'y prendre.

Il n'est pas habitué à donner des ordres, ni même d'ailleurs à en recevoir desquels il pourrait s'inspirer, et ne sait pas comment se comporter. Il demande à ce qu'Alix ne le quitte pas, ni pour les repas ni pour le bain ni pour dormir... qu'il soit toujours à ses côtés. On lui jette bien quelques regards curieux, mais on lui passe facilement ce caprice.

Et comme un esclave n'a pas le droit d'ouvrir la bouche, même si l'excentrique petit prince le voudrait, c'est en silence qu'il reste à ses pieds, joli bibelot de compagnie pas vraiment utile. C'est là que les choses dérapent du plan initialement prévu…  
Alix bout de l'intérieur de se voir réduit à un tel rôle, en veut à leurs captifs, échafaude mille plans pour se tirer de là, mais pas un instant ne tourne sa colère contre son jeune compagnon – ça n'est pas sa faute à lui.

En attendant, chacun tire son parti de la situation. Alix, voyant toujours le côté pratique des choses, puisque les nobles autour de lui ne prêtent pas attention à lui, note chaque détail qui pourra leur servir. Et Enak ne voit rien de mal à leurs positions respectives. Pour une fois, il a Alix pour écouter chacune des ses envies, sans le traiter comme un enfant, sans le gronder ni l'étouffer ni rien !

Alors il en profite pour lui demander toutes ces petites faveurs… Ce que dans leur vie à Rome ou sur les chemins du monde, Alix ne lui demande pas, soit qu'il ait de vrais serviteurs pour ça soit qu'il soit capable de s'occuper de soi-même tout seul, mais qu'Enak aime bien faire pour lui quand même, comme preuves d'affection. Pour lui être agréable. Pour être proche de lui.

Choisir pour lui les meilleurs morceaux et ses plats préférés. Lui verser à boire. Partager un fruit ou un gâteau entre eux deux. Aider à passer une tunique et attacher là-dessus une ceinture. Au contraire, recevoir les vêtements qu'il enlève. Être celui qui tient l'amphore et verse l'eau sur son corps quand il a envie d'une douche, et l'aider à passer le racloir ou l'éponge et même le rasoir s'il le faut dans les endroits difficilement accessibles.

Tout ça, oui, dans leur vie normale, Enak se propose spontanément pour le faire pour Alix, même s'il ne le remarque pas beaucoup. Il lui arrive aussi de lui demander la réciproque et la plupart du temps c'est pour s'entendre répondre que _enfin_, il est assez grand pour le faire lui-même, non ? Oui, il peut mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il voudrait bien…

Alors cette fois, il se fait un plaisir de demander tout ça ! Même pas ordonner, alors que son rôle de prince le lui permet. Alors que le rôle d'esclave y oblige Alix.  
Enak ne se rend pas compte lui-même que demander, comme s'il lui laissait le choix qu'il n'a pourtant pas. Du moins, Alix pense qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Innocent comme il est. Un si gentil garçon ne ferait pas exprès de l'humilier pour lui dire de faire plus attention à lu, n'est-ce pas ?

En attendant, Enak s'amuse comme un petit fou, Alix se dévoue à sa double mission avec abnégation, et prend également en note de continuer à observer son comportement quand ils rentreront à Rome.


	2. se plier aux coutumes

**Titre : **Chez les Grecs  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Alix  
**Couple : **Alix x Enak  
**Genre : **_lime_  
**Gradation : **R-plus / M-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **Alix - Alix/Enak - Soumission - Alix et Enak se sont encore mis dans une situation impossible et l'un d'eux doit être un maître et l'autre son esclave... - Round 4 (version 2)  
**Notes & Avertissements:** _Aliens Made Them Do It _saveur _Dub-con_, intercrural/frottage, et, la faute au setting : racisme ambiant.  
**Nombre de mots:** 2000+

oOo

À Rome, fais comme les Romains, et envoyé en mission chez les Grecs, de même, plie-toi à leurs coutumes.  
Ça ne sera pas la première fois qu'Alix, envoyé spécial de Julius Caesar, joue à la fois les ambassadeurs et les espions auprès d'une autre faction pour évaluer sa puissance, le danger qu'elle peut représenter ou au contraire l'allié qu'elle peut devenir.  
Il est cependant relativement rare qu'il tombe sur des rescapés des temps anciens se maintenant dans le souvenir de coutumes relativement oubliées aujourd'hui. He bien, il s'adapte quand même.  
Mais que ses hôtes tentent de séparer de lui son compagnon de voyage dès leur arrivée, sous prétexte qu'il suffit de le regarder pour savoir qu'il n'et qu'un barbare et que sa place n'est pas auprès d'eux !  
D'accord, Enak est plutôt ignorant de leurs coutumes. Mais qu'est-ce que sa peau naturellement hâlée a à voir là-dedans ? Les Égyptiens restent un grand peuple qui n'a rien à envier aux Grecs ou aux Romains en matière de civilisation.  
Alix n'a malheureusement pas le temps d'entrer dans ce grand débat philosophique pour les convaincre de leurs erreurs. D'autant qu'un accrochage dès son arrivée compromettrait sa mission. Il doit improviser.

« Nous allons vous montrer vos appartements. Non, vous seul. Le garçon rejoindra les quartiers des esclaves.  
- Que non ! Je ne me séparerai pas de lui.  
- Allons, n'ayez crainte. Nous savons traiter la propriété d'autrui avec respect. Il ne risquera rien et vous sera rendu en l'état à votre départ.  
- Mais c'est mon domestique personnel. Très personnel. Je tiens à ne pas me séparer de lui.  
- Ah… dans ce cas.  
- Si vous pouviez d'ailleurs éviter de lui mettre des fers. Cela m'ennuierait qu'il en porte. »

L'espèce de chambellan qui les reçoit se campe dans sa dignité, ravale les commentaires désobligeants sur ces Romains décadents, et laisse faire.  
Alix se félicité d'avoir réussi à les jouer à moindres frais. Mais Enak, sans chercher à comprendre les subtilités derrière cet échange, achoppe sur le seul vrai problème. Alors qu'on les conduit, donc, tous les deux et pas juste Alix à travers le palais, il ravale sa rage et son incompréhension.  
On leur montre donc la cage dorée qui sera leur, informe qu'on reviendra rechercher Alix plus tard pour les mener devant un grand dignitaire, et qu'en attendant il est libre de prendre ses aises dans sa chambre et de visiter s'il le souhaite le jardin attenant.

Enfin, on les laisse seuls et Enak, furieux, ne peut articuler qu'un seul mot :  
« _Propriété_ ?  
- Je sais, Enak. Cela me révolte autant que toi. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, ils t'auraient enfermé loin de moi. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. »  
Pour Alix, ses bonnes intentions doivent tout racheter. Ça n'est pas sa faute à lui s'ils se sont fourrés dans cette étrange situation, Enak devrait bien le comprendre ! et Enak, trop bon, lui pardonne en se disant que c'est à ses fichus Grecs qu'il en veut, pas à son ami. Mais quand même. Il boude. Et à raison !  
Et encore, s'il pouvait pressentir l'étendue de la comédie qu'ils sont forcés de jouer là…  
Oh oui, Alix s'en veut de heurter ainsi son innocence, mais enfin, depuis le temps qu'il l'accompagne autour du monde et qu'ils se frottent ensemble aux voies étranges des autres, il serait grand temps qu'il réalise comme les choses marchent chez leurs voisins.

« Je regrette beaucoup. Seulement. Maintenant ils vont se méfier un peu de moi. Je sais qu'ils nous espionnent. Il faut que j'entre dans leur jeu. Mais n'aie pas peur. »  
Alix teste le lit, et apprécie. Il invite Enak à l'y rejoindre.  
« Bien sûr, ils n'ont prévu qu'une personne, mais à l'aise. Nous pourrons partager sans problème.  
- Tu dis ça comme si…  
- Mais bien sûr, avant, défais les bagages et prépare-nous du linge de rechange, veux-tu ?  
- Pourquoi ..?  
- Allons, tu ne voudrais pas laisser croire à nos hôtes que nous à Rome sommes de mal élevés. »  
Alix emploie un ton bizarre, à la fois joueur et… hautain, et aussitôt après arbore un air inquiet, presque suppliant. Enak est bien forcé de comprendre qu'ils doivent jouer là une comédie qui ne leur plaira pas, pour le bien de leur mission. Ils sont là depuis moins d'une heure et il déteste déjà ça !  
Mais comme il ferait n'importe quoi pour Alix, il obéit.

« Puisque nous avons du temps devant nous… autant en profiter. »  
Alix se défait de sa tunique et de ses sous-vêtements et s'étire voluptueusement devant Enak médusé.  
« Oh, et puis… tu peux rester habillé si tu veux. Après tout, un élément de familiarité dans cet endroit… exotique, c'est rassurant. »  
Et, d'une main ferme sur son épaule, Alix attire à lui son jeune compagnon et l'enjoint à s'étendre sur le lit.  
« Oui, oui, je sais que les endroits dont on n'a pas l'habitude c'est intimidant mais justement, il faut les apprivoiser. »  
Enak aura toujours confiance en Alix mais là, son cœur bat la chamade en se demandant dans quels territoires inexplorés il l'emmène là.  
Alix cause, en l'air, comme à lui-même, comme si c'était quelque chose dont ils avaient l'habitude, comme si tout était complètement normal. Faisons comme si…  
« Tiens, quelque chose de simple pour cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer trop. Sur le dos, genoux remontés ? »  
Sa tunique va glisser, mais Enak prend la position suggérée. Alix lui sourit, comme s'il était vraiment, vraiment content de le voir ainsi, et passe une main sous le tissu, sur sa cuisse.  
« Bien, » murmure-t-il.  
Il s'agenouille sur le lit devant lui, s'appuie contre ses cuisses relevées. Là, Enak s'inquiète de nouveau, et pas qu'un peu. Alix pense le calmer d'une main sur son épaule. Ça marcherait… s'il n'allait pas s'insinuer sous sa manche, cherchant sa peau. Ce geste-là est beaucoup trop intime. Il dit, Je t'aime plus que tout et je prendrai grand soin de toi, et dans cette situation ça semble tomber de nulle part. C'est quelque chose qui lui parle de chez eux, loin de ces trucs bizarres !

Enak regarde Alix droit dans les yeux. S'il comprend bien, il ne doit pas penser aux gens qui les observent probablement à la dérobée derrière un rideau ou qui écoutent à la porte, il doit croire que oui, bien sûr, c'est quelque chose qu'ils ont tous les deux envie de faire et que c'est leur propre choix, ici et maintenant. Que ça arrive un jour, il veut y croire de toute façon. Que ça soit juste le hasard qui ait un peu précipité les choses… et que même sans ces gens à berner, ils l'auraient fait de toute façon !  
Quelque chose d'étranger contre son corps coupe le fil de ses pensées. Entre ses cuisses, c'est chaud, plutôt mou et ça ne ressemble à rien qu'il reconnaisse. Ça pulse, c'est quelque chose de vivant… Alix baisse la tête, ferme les yeux, soupire. Ça durcit doucement. Et il commence à bouger.  
Bouger. Frotter. Sous eux le lit grince. Contre la chair de ses cuisses il se passe quelque de… curieux. Et à l'intérieur de lui, sans son ventre, éclot une chaleur plus étrange encore. Son cœur toujours aussi fort. Si pas plus.  
Alix laisse échapper, dans un étrange murmure saccadé, des souvenirs de leurs autres voyages ; des endroits qu'ils ont aimé visiter ensemble. Enak ne comprend pas pourquoi, ne cherche même pas comprendre, n'écoute même pas vraiment les mots : seulement le son de la voix familière et… si différente en ce moment.  
Et puis il se frotte à lui dans un mouvement de hanche plus ample. Moins régulier maintenant. Il se tait. Il gémit. Il tremble un peu…  
Et quelque chose _d'autre_ pulse entre les cuisses qu'Enak serre sur lui.  
Alix grogne et roule sur lui-même. Il s'étend de tout son long à ses côtés et drape un bras autour de lui.

Enak retient son souffle. Il prend pleinement conscience de la tension dans tout son corps ; chacun de ses muscles et… autre chose. Graduellement, il comprend exactement ce qu'Alix a fait là et s'étonne un peu de cette gymnastique. Il a l'impression qu'il s'est caché inutilement. Qu'ils auraient pu, peut-être, être plus… ouverts ?  
Et puis ce qu'il reste de gluant sur sa peau, brusquement, l'effraie. Il sait ce que c'est. Ça arrive, souvent, la nuit. Surtout quand ils partagent la même couche. Il sait, Alix lui a dit, que c'était normal. Mais il n'est toujours pas certain de comment ça arrive et il prend peur. Pour ce qu'il en sait, il pourrait bien être sur le point de le faire pareillement et n'est pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, ici et maintenant.  
Alix arrête son mouvement de panique. Le bras qui pèse sur lui, Enak ne pourrait pas le rejeter pour s'enfuir. Et la voix qui murmure à son oreille, il ne peut que l'écouter.  
Reste encore un peu.  
Il n'arrive même pas à répondre un simple _Mais_, même sans savoir ce qu'il rajouterait ensuite.

Alix enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule d'Enak, et soupire encore. Il laisse passer quelques secondes ainsi. Quelques secondes terribles où Enak est partagé entre la tendresse évidente d'Alix pour lui et le désir qui pulse en lui, malgré lui, dont il se sent vaguement coupable. Et pourtant pas assez pour se tenir soigneusement immobile comme il le faudrait peut-être.  
Millimètre par millimètre, il bouge ses cuisses pour emprisonner entre elles sa propre verge comme il vient de le faire pour celle d'Alix. Pour sentir ce que ça fait. Pour faire comme lui.  
C'est encore plus bizarre. Il n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est bien ou si c'est pire.  
Alix cherche sa main, la trouve et la serre doucement.  
« Va maintenant, » souffle-t-il à son oreille.  
Deux mots à peine, qui n'ont eu besoin que d'un bref instant pour être prononcés… deux mots qui parlent à son corps entiers et qui lui disent bien des choses qui sont peut-être là, ou peut-être ne résonnent que dans son imagination.

_Tout va bien. N'aie pas peur._  
_Nous sommes libres, toi comme moi._  
_Toi et moi seulement._  
_Fais comme s'il n'y avait personne._  
_Comme tu veux._  
_Profite._

Et le plaisir jaillit.  
Enak n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui lui arrive. Mais quelque chose d'aussi agréable ne peut qu'être bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il ne saura pas dire si Alix s'en est aperçu. Peut-être, Alix sait toujours ce qui se passe. Peut-être pas, il a l'air de s'endormir.

Un peu tremblant, Enak se relève.  
C'est donc pour cela, réalise-t-il en se sentant un peu bête d'y penser maintenant, qu'Alix voulait du linge propre pour après.  
À son tour, devant Alix qui… ne le regarde pas, pas du tout, Enak se déshabille. Il n'a pas à rougir de sa nudité ni de celle de son ami. Ils connaissent déjà tous deux le corps de l'autre. Même si pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Enak laisse un regard étonné s'attarder sur le pénis de son ami. Finalement, il reste de mystères à découvrir…  
Dans un moment de gêne, il décide d'utiliser ses propres sous-vêtements pour frotter ce que leur jeu a laissé sur peau. Si ça peut lui apporter le réconfort de se dire qu'ainsi, personne ne saura qui les a tachés, au cas où ça serait quelque chose à cacher… et ça lui semble plus naturellement de transforme ça en chiffon que de se servir de sa tunique. Chance d'ailleurs, constate-t-il en la pliant, ils ont réussi à ne rien faire couler dessus. Il n'aura pas forcément à la laver tout de suite. Enfin bref…

Il se change en vitesse, malgré tout un peu honteux du vagabondage de ses pensées.  
Une fois rhabillé, il se sent mieux. C'est même le cœur léger qu'il demande à Alix,  
« Veux-tu ta tunique maintenant aussi ?  
- Hm ? Oh, non, pas tout de suite.  
- N'as-tu pas peur d'avoir froid ? Attends, si tu veux bouger un peu sur le côté, laisse-moi au moins te passer le drap ?  
- Ça n'est pas la peine, merci. Ah, et puis tant pis. Si, donne-moi mes vêtements, s'il te plaît. Je ne vais pas recevoir nos hôtes nu quand ils reviendront nous chercher, autant que ça soit fait. Merci. »

Alix s'étire une nouvelle fois, arquant son corps souple contre ce lit qu'ils ont fait leur, avant de se relever pour recevoir la tunique qu'Enak a choisie pour lui. Enak, spontanément, l'aide à se rhabiller. Il n'en a pas besoin, mais quelque chose leur dit que si justement, leurs hôtes les surveillent encore, c'est quelque chose qu'il doit faire et… ça ne le dérange pas, finalement. Il prend ça comme un geste d'affection, pas de soumission.  
Merci, répète encore Alix, et cette fois Enak se demande pourquoi.  
« Alors, Maître, es-tu satisfait de ce lit ? »  
Alix rougit et bafouille !  
« Oh, oui.  
- Pour toute la durée de notre séjour ?  
- Mais, très probablement. »  
Enak murmure à mi-voix une approbation qu'en toute logique, dans son rôle de serviteur, il n'aurait sans doute pas à donner. Mais comme maintenant, il se dit qu'ils ont pris connaissance avec ce qu'ils ont à jouer, que ses appréhensions sont balayées et qu'il se dit que ça peut être un jeu amusant, finalement : ils vont pouvoir mettre la situation à profit, à leur profit, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera d'apprécier ce qu'il y a d'appréciable ?


End file.
